


Not Weird

by Tortellini



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Crush, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Romeo thinks his crush is weird. His friend is there to say...the crush isn't the weird thing about him.Oneshot/drabble





	Not Weird

Romeo took a deep breath. He wanted to talk to his friends about how they thought about this. Right now it was just Benvolio but hey, that was good enough.

“…well I have this crush on this girl.” He said.

Benvolio hummed.

“Um, that’s all.”

“That’s all?” Benvolio rose an eyebrow.

“I think about her a lot, and I play the clarinet…”

“Romeo!” He threw up his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“…and I secretly whisper poetry to myself in my room at night.” There. He was finished with all of this.

“Romeo, that stuff’s not weird.” Benvolio said calmly. He wanted to tell him because he knew who he liked and honestly they’d be cute together. “Those are just—“ then he paused. “Well. The poetry thing is weird.”

Heh.


End file.
